Traveling Back
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: Garmadon wants to make things right. But what if the affects the past and the future? Could someone else be bitten by the great devourer? Or will the ninja be able to stop Garmadon from messing everything up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Back then...

"There must be someway to prevent this from happening... But how?" Garmadon asked himself while pacing around the room, mega weapon in hand. He never asked to be like this. He never asked to be evil, but he decided his own fate when he jumped over the walls of the monestary to retrieve Wu's katana.

"Never put off what can be done today... That's just bull to me now." He said. He swung the mega weapon towards the wall and cracked it. He stopped.

"I know how I can prevent this..." He faced the mega weapon.

"Mega weapon, I want you to take me back in time, so I can prevent this all from happening!" He ordered. The mega weapon shook Garmadon and sucked energy from him. Garmadon started laughing a few seconds before the ninja arrived. He was unaware of their presence.

"I told you he was up to no good!" Kai whisper/yelled. Unfortunately for Kai, it was loud enough that Garmadon heard him.

"You!" He yelled. "You an do nothing to stop me! I will change the past, and you will just sit here and wait until you and this current world no longer exist..." He then jumped into the portal. It started closing.

"Quickly!" Zane yelled before he jumped as well. Cole, Kai, and Jay followed after him. They were blinded by the light of the portal. When they regained their vision, they were puzzled. They were standing next to...

"The monestary?"


	2. Don't Get Bit

Chapter 2  
Don't get bit

"We must have traveled back in time... But when are we?" Zane asked. Garmadon was nowhere in sight. While the guys were talking, Zane decided to look over the wall. He gasped.

"Sensei Wu? Garmadon?" He remembered the story Wu told him and the others the day he found out he was, as Jay liked to call him, a nindroid.

He spoke their names a little too loudly because they looked around to see who was calling them. Zane ducked down right before the young Garmadon saw him.

"Guys, we have traveled back to when Garmadon gets bitten by the great devourer." Speaking of the snake, it appeared right behind Lloyd.

"Lloyd! No!" Zane whisper/yelled. He shoved Lloyd out of the way before he was bitten, but things weren't very fortunate for the nindroid who saved him.

"Zane! Are you-" Lloyd was cut off by the katana flying over the wall.

"Quickly!" Zane whispered. The ninja followed him into the bushes behind the monestary. Garmadon retrieved the katana, but was not bitten by the devourer. Once he was back over the walls of the monestary, the ninja looked at Zane. His icy blue eyes were turning a light shade of purple. He was turning paler (than normal) too.

"Zane, are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Zane said angrily through clenched teeth. Jay looked shocked and backed away in surrender.

"I... I am sorry..." He said, then passed out.


	3. Abnormal

Chapter 3  
Abnormal

Coles POV

He was sweating. I was first to notice. He wasn't going to make it without turning evil and we needed help. It was risky, but I had to do it. For Zane. I walked up to the doors of the monestary,

"Cole what are you-" and knocked on the door. Sensei Wu opened the door.

"Hello mister!"

"Hello... Can I speak with your father?" He nodded and scampered off to get the ultimate spinjitzu master. Garmadon crept over the wall and saw Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Zane. Wu came out with his father.

"Hello. My son said you needed me." Wow. The ultimate spinjitzu master is awesome!

"Hi. Uh... We need help. Please." He looked past my shoulder and saw Garmadon trying to help Jay, Kai, and Lloyd with Zane.

"Come in."

Later

"So he was bitten by a great serpent of evil?"

"Yeah. He saved our brother, Lloyd."  
Jay started to talk. Oh no.

"It would have been bad because we would have to find a new green ninja and it would stink because who knows how much power he would have with fire, ice, earth, and lightning. Not to mention combined with the power of evil and the ultimate spinjitzu master. Now that would-"

"Wait," Wu said, "but my dad's the ultimate spinjitzu master. How can it be Lloyd too?"

"Jay, you idiot!" I was really hoping we wouldn't have messed up the future that bad but now...

"...Oops..."

"Okay... Here's the thing..." I started, "we are from the... Uh... Future..." Garmadon and Wu looked confused, but their father felt like he understood everything.

"Lloyd is Garmadons son. Our friend in there, Zane, is a robot, and Garmadon was originally supposed to be bitten by the devourer. And now... "

"Lloyd may... Not be born." We all looked up to see Zane in the door way. His hand... His hand was pure black. Garmadons skin color (The older Garmadon of course).

"Zane, your awake." Zane looked around the room.

"Do they know?" We nodded. Garmadon and Wu ran up to Zane.

"Are you really a robot?"

"Can you fly?"

"Why do you look human?" Zane smiled and we laughed.

"I am a robot, I can not fly, and I look human because this is artificial skin."

"Can you show us?" Wu asked.

"Are you faking it?" Garmadon asked. Zane shook his head and opened his chest panel. The brothers were amazed. I never knew Sensei was this curious.

There was something different about Zane though. His hair seemed to have a darker tint and he was paler than before. I looked at the ultimate spinjitzu master. He looked a bit puzzled.

"Maybe his creator knows what to do. Have you asked him?"

"We just arrived recently. We have not even thought about contacting my father."

"Well, you should head out before night fall."

"Right. Come on guys." I said.

"Thank you, for helping us. We will hopefully meet again soon, Garmadon and Wu."

"Bye mister robot!" Wu said.

"Bye ninja!" Garmadon said.

I looked at Zane. Even after resting, he looked tired. I really hope Dr. Julien knows what to do.


	4. Nothing Against Venom

Chapter 4  
Nothing against venom

Dr. Julien's POV

"Maybe this will work..." I connected the final wires and... He just sparked. "Oh Zane, if only I could get you up and running." I sighed in defeat. How will I- is someone knocking? I opened the door and saw five teenagers.

One was redheaded and wearing blue.

Another was a brunette with crazy hair and was wearing red.

There was one who had black on and black hair. He looked kind of emo (TheComingofEpic reference).

There were two blondes. One was wearing green and his hair was combed to the side. The other one was wearing white and his hair was sticking up. He looked like...

"... Zane?"

"Y- yes father. I need help."

"Lay down." He gave me an evil look, but obeyed. I looked around in him and found nothing.

"There's nothing here."

"He was bitten by the devourer..."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do against venom. But maybe you should try someone in town. Like Mystake. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"That is okay, father. I am just glad I got to see you again." He smiled and we hugged.

"Goodbye, father."

"Goodbye, Zane."

No POV

"How are we going to find Mystake! For all we know she could be as old as Sensei and Garmadon right now!" Jay ranted on as Zane got worse by the second. Lloyd was starting to act strange too. He had fallen earlier and even he didn't know why. Zane walked over to him.

"Lloyd... Your foot is gone!"

"What?"

"You must have never been born! Garmadon has to get bit in order for him to meet his mom! And if Garmadon doesn't meet Lloyd's mom then-"

"We get it Jay! Besides, you said the same sentence nearly twice."

"Zane, I think the devourer venom is starting to get to you! You'd never yell at Jay like that! And... Look at your arm!" Kai said. Zane lifted up his sleeve and his entire left arm was black as night.

"It's spreading through you much quicker than Garmadon, Zane."

"Perhaps it is because I am older..."

"We have to get you both (Lloyd and Zane) help."

A/N  
Good news and bad news today. Bad news first.

I didn't make it into my talent show. I think the teachers were full of- (your not going to cuss, NinG!) and the point is, I didn't get in.

Good news is that it's almost summer! And i have an account on DeviantART! My username is, NinjagoGirl01, of course. I've been waiting for this day FOREVER! Plus ninjago is on right now! Everyday at 7:30! It's the episode tick tock!

NinG out!


	5. Everything's so Different

Chapter 5  
Everything's so... Different

The ninja ran to Ninjago City as fast as their legs could carry them, a disadvantage of not having the dragons, golden weapons, or the ultra sonic raider. They couldn't waist any time, for the condition of Zane and Lloyd was worsening. Part of Zane's face was midnight black and it was growing, Lloyd could barely keep up without... Well... Without his foot. Jay finally broke the silence among them.

"Do you... Do you think we'll make it in time?" Everyone could sense the fear in his voice.

"I-I believe we may make it." Zane answered. He sounded strangely relaxed considering he stuttered. The rest of the way was silent.

"Look!" Shouted Lloyd. The familiar silhouette of the city came into view... But... There was a difference. Everything was old fashioned. The buildings were wooden instead of steel, the lack of cars was something noticed as well. Wagons and other transportation devices were in replacement of cars in the modern Ninjago City.

The only thing that seemed out of place were the ninja themselves. They walked through the streets, earning strange looks from other people, in search of Mystake's tea shop. Cole decided they split up into groups. One group of three, and another of two. Cole and Lloyd were in a group and Kai, Jay, and Zane were in the three person group. The only reason Cole paired them like that was because he and Zane were responsible and there was a possibility Zane could lose his mind and attack innocent townspeople. With time passing by, the only thing Jay could think of to do was annoy the heck out of Kai.

"I spy... Something black and white!"  
Reluctantly, Kai answered.

"Is it Zane?"

"Yep! Now, I spy..." Was all Jay said. A (burning) shutter from an apartment building hit Jay on the head. Zane finished Jays sentence.

"I believe you should say 'something broken' am I not correct?" Kai chuckled and helped Jay up.

"I think your correct, Zane." Jay was prepared to glare at Zane and Kai, but yelped when he saw Zane's face.

"Zane... Your... Your eyes are red!"

With Cole and Lloyd

After what seemed like hours of walking, Lloyd and Cole arrived at the tea shop. Cole was contacting the three missing and Lloyd was looking around. Mystake was younger. She had pale green eyes, short brown hair (longer than Nya's hair), a hat much like Sensei Wu's, and vibrant facial features.

"Hello, what do you need?" Her voice was different too.

"Do you have anything to cure venom from the great serpent?"

"Do you mean the snake that bit that poor young blonde boy at the monestary? I have nothing against that. Actually, that man over there was asking for something of the same topic. I'm sorry." Lloyd thanked her and limped back to Cole.

"They're on their way. Zane's getting worse by the second. Kai said his eyes are red now."

"Mystake has nothing against the venom. But... What I thought was strange was that another guy was looking for the same thing I asked for."

"Who?" Lloyd pointed to the man and he looked up and gasped.

"Lloyd?"

"D-dad?"

A/N  
I guess I'm ending the chapter here because the pain in my foot is just too unbearable! I stepped on a sticker while visiting my cousins lake and it got stuck in my foot. It took tweezers, nail clippers, and a needle just to get it out. And it still hurts when I walk on my right foot.

Anyways I was listening to songs from the Ninjago Soundtrack on YouTube and one of my favorites is "The Sacred Flute/The Monastery Burns" by Jay Vincent. Look for the one by SevenWheelSound. He has playlists from every episode.

NinG out!


	6. Control

Chapter 6

Control

"Dad is that you? You look... Human!"

"Yes, after I left to... Um... Change the past, something happened and I was never bitten by the great devourer. Isn't that great Lloyd?"

"N-No dad... It's not. Because when you went back in time, Zane was bitten instead and now you never met... Mom..." Garmadons face changed from happiness to pure horror.

"What? No! You..."

"Will never have been born..." Lloyd finished. He looked down at his feet... Well... Foot. Garmadon saw this too.

"I-I'm disappearing dad. I don't exist in the future anymore. And I'm guessing that now in the future Zane's going to be an immortal evil overlord." (I don't mean the actual overlord)

"Do you still have the mega weapon?" Cole asked hopefully.

"Well... Yes."

"Then maybe we can save Zane and get your younger self bitten by the devourer."

"Perhaps that will work..." Garmadon said to himself.

"Are you in?" Cole asked.

"...Yes..."

With the red, white, and blue ninjas

Zane stared at the ground in anger the entire way they walked to the tea shop. He didn't like the way people stared at him just because he looked different. How would they react if he showed them he was a robot? He thought about all of the things the people could, no would, do to him if they found about his true nature.

He clenched his fists around his shurikens hard enough that he started bleeding. He didn't care. His left eye was blood red and his right eye was still icy blue. It was probably the only way you could there was still good in him.

"Is this how Garmadon always feels?" Zane asked himself. Jay looked at him.

"Zane! What did you do to your hands?!"

Zane just glared at Jay. His right eye flashed red. It scared Jay a little.

"Z-Zane you need to control yourself." Kai said.

"I can control my actions perfectly fine, Kai." Zane looked at the ground. He knew he was getting eviler by the second, because he was losing control of his own mind and actions second by second...


	7. Breakout

Chapter 7  
Breakout

No POV

"Is that..." Kai asked.

"Garmadon? Yes." Cole answered.

"And he's..."

"Human? Yes." Lloyd answered. Zane just stood quietly and watched.

"Now if we're done, I believe there's a certain nindroid we have to save." Garmadon said.

"Where do you have the mega weapon?" Cole asked. Zane was losing patience.

"Follow me." The ninja followed Garmadon to their destination. Cole and Kai had to help Lloyd walk. His entire leg was gone now and he was strangely getting paler.

"D-Dad, how much longer until-"

"We're here." They walked in and sat down while Garmadon went to the other room to grab the weapon of all weapons.

"You know, this place is pretty decent considering the fact this belongs to the former dark lord." Jay said.

"And your point is?" Kai asked sarcastically. Garmadon walked in, weapon in hand.

"Mega weapon, I wish for you to- Gah!" Garmadon fell to his knees.

"It seems you have become too weak to wield the weapon. Give me the weapon, _old man_." Zane commanded. Garmadon hesitated, but Zane was much younger, so he handed the mega weapon to the nindroid. Zane cackled evily to himself.

"Big mistake..." Jay said, eyes wide with fear. Zane had floated into the air, both eyes were crimson red, his skin was blacker than the deepest abyss in Ninjago. He laughed loudly. Holding the mega weapon, he wished, whilst turning day into night.

"Mega weapon, I wish for you to-" his eyes flashed icy blue, "create something to return me to my normal state!" There was a bright flash, it blinded everyone momentarily. Zane screamed and everyone (after regaining sight) saw what caused the pained screams. Something exited Zane's body. It looked like a red eyed shadow of Zane. He cackled, sounding exactly like Zane, and left.

"Zane! Are you okay?!" Lloyd asked.

"...The better question asked is... Are you okay, Lloyd?"

"Zane! Your back!" Jay exclaimed. Everyone was thrilled, but they still had to find a way to save Lloyd and stop the evil that was released from Zane, not to mention get back to the present.

"I'm not going to lose you again, Lloyd..."


	8. Garmadon City?

Chapter 8  
Garmadon City?

"It looks like Shadow Zane-"

"Shadow Zane?" Kai asked the blue-clad ninja.

"Yes, Shadow Zane, anyway it looks like he's headed toward... Garmadon City? Oh! I hate that place!"

"I'm not offended by that at all." Garmadon retorted.

"What he means is that the last time we were there, we were viciously attacked by the villagers, statues, and our Sensei." Zane explained. (This is from book 6 of the ninjago graphic novel series)

"Why would he go there?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe he's gonna try to bring the legend to life!" Cole exclaimed.

"What legend?" Garmadon asked.

"While we were there, we found an underground cave system. There were paintings and I decoded them." Zane explained.

"The legend states that four ninja would fall while fighting the stone army. It worried me deeply and Cole believes 'Shadow Zane' may try to bring the paintings to life." Zane finished. There was silence for a short period of time.

"So I guess we're going to Garmadon City, right?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Kai replied.

"But, I don't think I can really be carried anymore." Lloyd said.

"Perhaps my father can be of aid." Zane suggested.

"Yeah! He's gotta have something in his blueprints that can get to Garmadon City faster!" Jay exclaimed.

"So I guess we're going back to birchwood forest!" Cole said. They started to gather things for the long journey ahead. But something kept Zane wondering about the future.

"If Lloyd disappears, then... What will happen to us? Will our current selves cease to exist? What will happen to Ninjago with a new evil and us not here to stop it...?"

A/N  
I got the idea for this chapter while reading one of kokokringles' stories. Garmadon City was filled with stone EVERYTHING before the ninja got there. I know it's short, but it's just a starter.

NinG out!


	9. Past Meets Future

Chapter 9  
Past meets future

A/N  
Before I start this chapter, I have to say I was on brickipedia earlier and I found "nindroid" as one of the tabs. It's basically a ninja with the head of a robot and a grey version of Jays ninja suit. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Zane's POV (past)

I opened my eyes for the first time. The light was too bright so I shut them again.

"Hello Zane..." A voice? Who is this man. I open my eyes once again. He has glasses, chestnut-colored hair (that's what it always reminded me of), and a lab coat. He was pale as well. He lifted me up and took me to a mirror. I gazed at myself while he spoke.

"I am your creator, your father." He said. There was a knock at the door. Father opened the door and a person in blue stood there. It looked like there were more people... But... I could not tell.

"Hello Jay."

"Hi Dr. Julien!" This Jay person started walking down the stairs and a person in black came in. He was followed by red, green, an elder, and... Is that... Me?

"Father, who...?" I asked. He looked to me and smiled while the people introduced themselves.

"I'm Jay!"

"I'm Cole!"

"I'm Kai!"

"I'm Lloyd." Lloyd seemed frail.

"Garmadon."

"I am Zane." I walked up to him. It was like looking into a mirror except he had a golden staff and wore... Pajamas? Strange.

"Did you just turn... Me... On, father?" Zane asked.

"Father...?"

"Zane, meet... Zane. Your future self." This Zane is from the future? So I meet other people in the future?

"Father, we've come to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"We need something to help Lloyd get to Garmadon City. He cannot get there himself and I'm sure we can't carry him all the way there. Do you have anything?" Zane asked. Father replied but I was focusing on Lloyd. He was extremely pale and could barely stand on his own. I observed that his leg was missing. How strange. Jay caught me looking at Lloyd.

"Garmadon is Lloyd's dad. Since future Zane was bitten by the great devourer," My face filled with horror. I get poisoned in the future? Jay laughed. "Your future self is fine now. He used that weapon to cure himself. Anyways, Garmadon was supposed to turn evil to meet Lloyds mom. So Lloyd was never born and now he's disappearing."

"But what troubles me, is that after Lloyd disappears, what will happen to us?" Future Zane asked. That's a good question. What would happen to us. Zane and I stayed behind while everyone else went outside to start building.

"Uh... Zane, I think we should try to find out what could happen in the future." I said. He nodded and used the mega weapon.

"Mega weapon, I wish to see the future, to see our fate if we cannot stop Shadow Zane." He said. He was struggling so I got up and grabbed the weapon with him. Together, we made a portal that showed the future.

Shadow Zane was ruler and I was a wanted fugitive. Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Garmadon, a girl, and a man with a long white beard had died.

"Nya, Sensei..." Future Zane whispered. I didn't see father though. Strange. Shadow Zane then sailed to an island with a lighthouse. What is he doing? He changed his appearance to look like us. He walked up the stairs and the door started to unlock. Whoever was there must have-

"Future Zane, come here!" Zane got up and walked up the stairs, just as father opened the door on the screen. Shadow Zane smiled deviously showing off his red eyes and oddly sharp teeth. He then grabbed father.

"Father, no!"


	10. One Step Closer

Chapter 10  
One Step Closer

Zane's POV (past)

The door opened.

"Zane, what's wrong?" It was father. I'd hate lying to him. I know it... But...

"It's nothing..." I looked down. He gave a thoughtful smile and left again. Something broke inside me. I felt guilty. I will tell him... Soon...

Zane's POV (future)

"What was it?" Jay asked.

"Nothing I guess. Whatever happened, he must have taken care of it." Father replied. That is... Strange. I shrugged it off. My father and Jay had almost finished the bionic leg for Lloyd. It was not covered in faux skin because it would not be shown.

I walked over to the tree and went inside. Everything was... Younger looking... So to speak. I had not gotten a good look the last time we were here. The only difference was that there was no picture of the falcon, father, and I.

"Shadow Zane is at Garmadon City. He is looking for the paintings currently." My past self told me. We need to hurry then. I motioned for him to come up with me. As we exited the tree, Lloyd was running towards us.

"Zanes, look! I can run again!"

"That's great, Lloyd." I looked over to my past self. He was observing the world around him. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"We should get going. Who knows how much time is left before Shadow Zane finds the underground of Garmadon City." Cole said. The ninja and Garmadon said their final goodbyes to the duo that lived in the metal tree. Before they left, past Zane grabbed future Zane's wrist.

"I think you are forgetting something." He handed future Zane the mega weapon.

"Thank you."

"One more thing, Shadow Zane can shapeshift, manipulate shadows,  
Teleport in darkness, and summon shadow power." Zane nodded his head and left to catch up with the others. He explained Shadow Zane's powers to everyone else.

"This fight is gonna be TERRIBLE!" Jay yelled. Cole was thinking of ways to stop Shadow Zane and save Lloyd.

"Ok, guys, I've got a plan. We are going to split up again, half of us will go to Garmadon City, and the other half will head back to the monastery." Cole ordered.

"Uh, why?" Jay asked.

"We want to save Lloyd, right?" Cole answered Jay.

"Oh..."

A/N  
I hope this chapter was good. It was really confusing writing with three Zanes, yet it's awesome at the same time. So next chapter will be with Lloyd and Garmadon. And if you didn't get Coles plan, they're going back to the monastery to make sure Garmadon gets bit by the Devourer. Anyways,

NinG out!


End file.
